After the insults
by Rorayuyake
Summary: "Are you afraid I'll make fun of you? Whimp." "You really want to see me in heat, don't you?" "So what if I do?" Sai said with a devilish grin. - AU story Naruto and Sai are rivals on the Konoha College soccer team. But today, the insults lead to something else than the usual brawl. Yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**After the insults**_

It was dark outside. The sun had disappeared from its place in the sky. Still, it was excruciatingly hot even though the sunrays that warm the earth during daytime, were nowhere to be seen.

The weather was nice and mild for the people who wanted to take an evening stroll but it was absolutely tormenting for those who had practice.

Soccer practice, to be more precise.

There was a cheerful atmosphere to be sensed on one of the four soccer pitches of Konoha College. Despite the heat, everyone was chatting happily and excited because they'd made it to the finals of a rather important tournament. A lot of training was needed.

The team's coach was Kakashi Hatake: an amazing soccer player with extraordinary skills but as lazy as a rat's ass. That's why he thought his players 'earned' a-not-so-tiring-training thanks to the win of their latest match – it was too hot to do endurance training anyway.

In reality, though, he just wanted to read one of his pervy books while pretending he was making new tactics for the final.

Kakashi thought he was the only one who knew of his secret, but actually ever player knew he was a major pervert. So did the rest of their school.

'Practice your penalty's, guys!' Kakashi said while throwing a bag full of balls in front of the group of boys. 'Chouji, you're keeper. Do this exercise until the end of practice, which is – ' he glanced briefly at his watch, 'in about ten minutes.'

'Yeah, yeah. Have fun making tactics, coach,' Shikamaru chuckled smugly. Kakashi looked away to hide his blush, which made Naruto erupt in laughter. Sasuke huffed at his immaturity.

'Just go kick a ball,' the coach responded, feeling a little caught. He then walked towards one of the big lamps that lighted the pitches in the evening, to lean against it. It was more comfortable to read that way.

Shikamaru grabbed the bag with balls and dragged it along towards the nearest goal where he shouted to Chouji to hurry the hell up, because he was going to take the penalty.

Practice was coming to an end, everything had gone peacefully with the team players enjoying the occasional breeze to cool off their heated and sweaty bodies. All of them were in desperate need of a shower.

But the peace vanished with Sai saying, 'Good job for shooting the ball in the forest.' He gave Naruto a fake smile.

Naruto was beyond pissed. 'You are the one who challenged me to kick the ball as hard as I could, idiot. You can go get it yourself, it wasn't my fault!' He pointed at the woods behind the goal.

'Who shot the ball in the woods?' Kakashi asked as he walked up to the group boys to both announce the end of practice, _and_ the one who'd get the ball.

'That idiot Naruto did,' Sasuke answered annoyed by Naruto's stupidity.

Kakashi sighed. 'Then you go search for the ball until you find it. The rest can go take a shower.'

'What?! That isn't fair! Sai is the one who got me all riled up!' Naruto yelled angrily.

'Oh?' Kakashi hummed. 'Then go look for it together, I don't care.'

'Don't you have the balls to go by yourself, scaredy cat?' Sai teased. 'But whatever, I'll go with you.'

'That is _not_ the reason!' Naruto shouted. Sai was such a jerk, always picking on Naruto and never having something good to say. On top of that: they both have the same position in a soccer game so they often have brawls about who is better.

_True rivals._

However, there was no one who could save Naruto from Sai. All his team mates already left, leaving him alone.

The blond haired boy cursed under his breath as he realized there was nothing else he could do, besides going into the very, very, _very_ dark forest. Okay, so maybe he was a little relieved Sai was coming with.

The two climbed over the fence behind the goal. They received a warm welcome from the two huge trees at the entrance of the forest. The trees casting long and spooky shadows. Naruto, who isn't scared very easily, is mortally afraid of anything that has something to do with ghost. So when he saw these shadows, saying that he almost shitted his pants, would be an understatement.

The eerie sounds weren't helping either. The ground was littered with tree branches and little twigs and with each step, it sounded like the both of them were walking on a carpet made of skeletons and bones. Naruto wasn't going to lose his pride by showing his fear to Sai, though. He managed to keep is emotions under control. Until a certain moment.

Loud rustling was to be heard from somewhere at Naruto's left. He stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt.

A dark figure emerged from within the bushes. 'Naruto, I found the ball!'

It was too late. Naruto had already registered the figure to be an evil ghost who'd strangle him to death. Hence, a ladylike scream tore from his throat.

'Calm down, dick-less Naruto.'

The blonde blushed in embarrassment. 'I do have a… Whatever, let's go to the locker room.' Naruto grabbed Sai by the sleeve of his shirt rather roughly, and dragged him along.

* * *

><p>By the time Naruto and Sai got back in the locker rooms, almost everyone had already left except for Sasuke – he takes the longest showers.<p>

'Don't fuck each other to hard. We need you guys to be able to walk when we have practice,' Sasuke said with a smirk, before leaving the two of them alone. Again, Naruto was left to his fate.

'You don't even have a dick, do you, Naruto? So we don't even have to worry about that happening.'

Naruto choose to ignore Sai with a vein pulsing on his forehead. He stripped down to his birthday suit and stepped under the shower. The _communal_ shower – which meant that he was soon to face Sai again.

The water washed his anger somewhat away. That only lasted for a minute, though, because Sai picked the shower next to Naruto's. There were about ten other showers, so Naruto was pretty annoyed Sai hadn't picked the shower the furthest away from him. Then he could've showered in peace.

Naruto took a quick look at Sai, who was standing way closer than necessary. Well, it was supposed to be a fleeting glance but when Naruto noticed how well-built Sai actually was, his eyes were glued to Sai's body.

Sai was slender, not as muscled as Naruto himself. But it was a beautiful slenderness, it fitted Sai extremely well and the pale skin fitted him even better. His raven black hair formed a very attractive contrast with the nearly white skin. Naruto let his eyes glide down the sculpted abs, fusing with the V-lines which led down to his…

Naruto quickly shot his eyes upwards. He knew he shouldn't be looking down there, it is the unwritten rule of showering together: don't look at each other's dick.

_When was the last time I got laid?_ Naruto asked himself. A rather disturbing question, since he couldn't remember his last time. That didn't mean he didn't recognize the familiar warmth spreading through his body. Like _hell_ he was getting turned on by the bastard. It was just… he hadn't had sex for a while and the warm water just felt pretty damn good. Add being butt naked to the list, and his body probably thought this was the right time to jerk off.

Well, his body couldn't be more wrong.

'So you _do_ have a dick,' Sai noted, 'it isn't as small as I thought it would be either.'

'I am not getting hard because of you, don't get the wrong idea,' Naruto responded to the semi-compliment.

But meanwhile, Naruto was seriously doubting himself. Sai transgressed the rule of no staring at one's dick, though it was his piercing gaze that made Naruto's arousal increase.

'Haven't fucked for awhile, I suppose?' Sai asked.

_Think nasty, gross. Grandmas in bathing suits. Difficult math sums. 87 divided by the root of… _

The distracting thoughts couldn't calm Naruto down.

'I guess so, and my damn hard-on will not go away,' Naruto said irritated.

'Maybe you should take care of it, then,' Sai said dryly, as if he didn't just suggest Naruto to jack off.

'What the hell are you thinking?!' Naruto snapped. 'Like hell I am going to play with myself in front of you. I bet you would like to see that, huh?'

'Since you can't get rid of your boner because you can't get yourself anyone to fuck, I just did a simple suggestion.'

What Sai said was true; even anger didn't turn Naruto off. He didn't really have another option because walking around with his dick like this, wasn't exactly what one would call comfortable. And Sai probably had jerked off too at least once in his life, so it wasn't extremely odd to do it with him in the same space. If Sai were a girl… it would have been a different story.

'For fucks sake…' Naruto mumbled to himself. 'Can you please finish showering as quick as possible so I can take care of this?' The Uzumaki gestured to the lower half of his body.

'Are you afraid I'll make fun of you? Whimp.'

'You really want to see me in heat, don't you?'

'So what if I do?' Sai said with a devilish grin. The usual plastic smile was wiped off his face. This definitely was a real emotion, and it shocked Naruto. This wasn't the emotion he expected to see.

'Fuck off. I am _not_ interested,' Naruto rejected.

'I doubt you can do it yourself. Well, at least not as good as I would do you.' Sai looked Naruto in the eyes, biting his lower lip seductively.

_How can this asshole look so damn hot?_ Naruto thought while trying to hide his deep red cheeks.

'I can jerk off perfectly fine, so get your hair washed and leave.'

Sai completely ignored Naruto's order and challenged, 'If you can do it as good as you say you can, why not show me? If you indeed are better, I'll get my shit together and leave.'

Any sane person would have politely – or not so politely– declined Sai's offer, but this is Naruto we are talking about; he never says no to a challenge.

'If you don't get the hell outta here when I am done proving I'm good at wanking, I'll kick the living shit out of you.' Naruto threatened, but Sai just shrugged it off.

'Do not worry, that won't happen.'

'You are a little too confident… you haven't even seen me doing something,' Naruto huffed.

'Well, I know my skills all too well and you won't surpass them. Now get going,' Sai said, staring at Naruto's erected manhood, licking his lips at the sight of the veins that adorned it.

Naruto's eyes were fixated on Sai's lips. The small motion didn't go by unnoticed and his dick begged for attention.

And hell, he was going to give it attention. Well aware of the fact that Sai followed his every movement – and not sure whether that was a turn on or not – he grasped his cock eagerly, desperately trying to sooth his aching need.

His strokes were light and timid at first, because he didn't want to look like some virgin who doesn't know anything about holding back. But those soft touches weren't enough to turn the gasp that escaped his lips, into moans. So Naruto grabbed his cock a little tighter, glancing briefly at Sai to read his reaction. But Sai didn't change his behavior and stayed unmoved, still observing Naruto's member attentively. If that was a good sign or not, Naruto didn't know. What he also didn't know, was that there was a lustful sparkle in Sai's eyes.

Naruto increased his pace a bit, using all of his self-restraint to not yank vigorously already. He felt his skin heat up, every inch of his body radiated warmth. The piercing gaze of Sai made Naruto nervous, self-conscious.

He closed his eyes so that he could focus on something else, beside Sai.

Sakura for example. Or Ino. They both were crazy hot and the topic of boy's talk. Though Naruto, personally, set his sights on Hinata. She was insanely cute and innocent; he'd love to wipe the shy smile of her face and replace it with a high pitched whimper.

_But Sai is standing next to me_, Naruto thought.

He could still feel Sai's presence and it was driving him nuts.

'This is taking too long,' Sai said impatiently and he wrapped his hand around the base of Naruto's shaft while getting on his knees in front of the blonde.

Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise. 'I wasn't done yet, idiot!' He shouted. 'Get your hand of my dick. Now.'

Naruto tried to push Sai back, but the raven slapped his hand away.

'I told you I was getting impatient. Let me handle it, you obviously can't do shit,' Sai said, with the awful, signature smile.

Any further resistance was cut off with one long yank and Sai was rewarded with a groan in response. Naruto looked away, deeply ashamed.

'Just stop it okay? You a-are _nghhh _better than me. I a-_ah_-admit it,' Naruto said, struggling to get the words over his lips while Sai kept pumping his cock. The soft and graceful fingers felt wonderful, almost too good to be true.

'You think this is my best?' Sai asked. 'Watch me doing this.'

'This is wrong just st- _damnn_!' Naruto gulped as he felt Sai's lips hover over his length, sucking teasingly at the side, careful not to touch sensitive tip.

'Are you sure don't want it?' Sai whispered sultry, blowing cold air against the length in his hands, making Naruto shiver.

Naruto grabbed a few strands of Sai's hair and tried to pull him away. But Sai wasn't going to give up that easily. Not now he was this close to having sex with the boy he desired for such a long time. Sai placed his hands on the strong hips of the boy before him, struggling against Naruto until he could take the head in his hot, wet mouth. That made Naruto's dubiety vanish in thin air.

'No.' Naruto panted with his eyes squeezed shut. ' I am not sure I don't want it, but isn't this wrong?'

Sai smiled with Naruto's cock against his lips. 'If it feels good, it is nothing wry. Does it feel okay?' He swirled his tongue around the tip, making Naruto moan while trusting his hips forward, seeking more of the warmth.

'Yes it does. It feels _very_ okay,' Naruto said, 'please. Please go on.'

Sai liked how Naruto was already begging for him, he was just getting started. Even if Sai wanted to refuse Naruto's request, he couldn't. The blonde forced Sai to take him deeper inside his mouth by pulling the black locks with fingers shaking of excitement.

'So eager…' Sai purred.

Not wanting to tease Naruto any longer, Sai took the throbbing member in his mouth as far as he could. And with all the experience he had, he managed to take Naruto's entire length between his lips. Sai didn't even gag as Naruto touched the back of his throat.

Naruto felt light headed of all the sudden pleasure. Sai's tongue appeased Naruto's ache, yet made his need grow immensely. Naruto's hips snapped forward involuntary, wanting Sai to suck harder and wrap his lips tighter around him. Naruto felt as if he was ready to cum already, but he didn't want to. Yet. The black haired boy occasionally made eye contact with Naruto and the sight of Sai's lust darkened eyes alone, was almost enough to drive the golden over the edge.

The salty flavor of precum went straight to Sai's groin. He was so turned on he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to fuck Naruto.

Sai pulled back and said, 'You are probably pretty built up, and we don't want you to come already, right?'

'I don't care, I want more!' Naruto whined. He missed Sai's warmth around his cock.

'You'll get more, believe me,' Sai said. 'Turn around.'

Without hesitating, Naruto placed his hands against the wall, presenting his ass to Sai.

'You have a pretty good butt,' Sai whispered huskily as he stands behind Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at that. 'Thank you very much. So what are you going to do with my ass?' He asked defiantly.

'Mmm… what to do with you?' Sai mumbled while caressing Naruto's ass cheeks. 'To be honest, I can't hold back.'

'Me neither, so fuck me.'

Sai circled Naruto's puckered entrance with his fingers. 'A tempting invitation. but I don't want to hear you cry because I tore you apart.' He slipped one finger inside Naruto. 'Preparation is the key.'

Surprised by the fact that the one finger went inside so smoothly, Sai added another finger. Naruto moaned wantonly as he felt himself getting stretched as Sai scissored his fingers to loosen him up.

'This isn't your first time, is it?' Sai asked. He could remember his first time getting fingered; it was no fun at all. Gradually it got better, but at first, it hurt like a bitch. Naruto seemed to enjoy his fingers, that's why there is no way in hell this was his first time.

'I may have done it once or twice with Sasuke… But we were both extremely drunk!' Naruto defended himself. ' What about you? You seem pretty experienced yourself.'

'I transferred to this school last year. I used to attend a boys school.'

'Oh, that explains everything,' Naruto said sarcastically.

Sai sighed. 'I'm a boy in puberty. I've a abundance of hormones and am always horny, of course I wanted to fuck. Since there weren't any girls, I learned to like fucking boys.'

Fed up with the chatter, Sai added a third finger. Naruto clenched his jaw at the intense pleasure. Sai thrust his fingers slowly, searching for Naruto's prostate. His other hand travelled upwards, to the muscled chest. The hand leaving behind traces of warmth were it had caressed Naruto's skin. Sai teased the pink nub, rolling it between two fingers and earning low moans from the boy before him.

After two more thrusts, Sai found it. As if struck by lightning, Naruto bolted up with a loud gasp, followed by a groan. 'Jesus Christ, what was that?! It didn't feel this good when Sasuke did me.' His entire body was pleasantly tingling.

'That, that was your sweet spot. Remember that only I can make you feel this way,' Sai said. 'Do you want me to touch the same place again?'

'Yes! Again, please!'

Sai did as he was told to, clashing Naruto's silky spot. Whimpers tore from Naruto's throat, sending extra blood southwards by the both of them. The raven decided that Naruto was prepared well enough.

'Go lie down on the floor. Now,' Sai demanded.

'On the floor? Why?' Naruto questioned.

'Because I want to see your face when I fuck you.'

_Hell _those words made Naruto obey in an instant. He lay down on the white tiles, cringing at the mixture of the cold floor making contact with his back, and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Sai sat down on his knees, spreading Naruto's legs further apart. He hovered over the blonde, lowering his head to kiss the tempting-looking collarbone. To Sai's pleasure, Naruto squirmed beneath him. The lips of the raven were now sucking Naruto's neck, leaving marks behind. He gently bit the sensitive skin, but licked Naruto's throat with a passion.

Sai grinded against Naruto, their groins rubbing together, forcing sounds of pleasure to escape their lips.

All of Sai's self-restraint had crumbled away. He positioned his cock before Naruto's entrance, and since it wasn't Naruto's first time, he was ready to slam himself inside.

But Naruto stopped him at the last moment. 'Wait! You are clean, right?' He asked concerned.

'Of course I am. I usually do it with a condom so I've no STDs. And I suppose you haven't got any either, since you barely get laid.'

'Even if you are about to fuck my ass, you can't keep the rude comments to yourself,' Naruto said slightly offended.

'That's how I roll. I just like to see your reactions, they always are so… wild,' Sai smirked. 'I wonder if you are wild when I am banging you, as well.'

'There is only one way to find that out.'

Sai pushed the tip of his cock inside Naruto, and when he saw Naruto wasn't struggling against the pain, he let his member slide in to the base.

Naruto was so tight around him, so intensely hot as he mewled Sai's name softly. Sai's head floated above Naruto's. They could feel each other's breathing tickling their lips. Their shallow breathing, coated with excitement and need.

'Move…' Naruto begged. He wiggled his hips, assuring Sai that he was adjusted enough to get a little… rougher.

Fortunately, Sai got the message and pulled out almost completely, only to slid it in deeper a second later. The roars and groans were a beautiful reward to his efforts. His hips tensed as he slammed himself inside over and over again, sending electrical spikes through Naruto's body.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted with his breath coming in little puffs. He fought back the urge to come already. He wanted more pleasure, more bliss. In an attempt to get a hold of his nearing orgasm, he dug his nails in Sai's back, almost drawing blood. The action was a little painful for Sai, but in this situation it just added another dimension to the pure ecstasy.

Sai's thrusts became more violent, more desperate and ragged. Even he, who wasn't really much of a moaner, couldn't stop the soft grunts and hums from fleeing his lips. Not now Naruto – with his solid body, glistening with pearls of sweat – was wriggling beneath his own body.

Every time Sai engulfed his cock in Naruto's velvet softness, hammering a certain spot, Naruto'd dig his nails a little deeper into the pale skin while tightening around Sai. All of that, accompanied with the most sexy whimpers ever heard.

Naruto could see white flashes behind his eyes, his throbbing member warning him that he was close to his release.

Sai rocked his hips faster, Naruto's moans became louder; almost a scream. The prickling sensations were overwhelming for the both of them.

'I-I am a-about to c-come,' Naruto managed to say.

'Me too.'

Naruto's sweet spot was struck again. And again. The hard slams throwing him over the edge with a rough shout coming out of his throat. White strings and drops covered his own stomach, Sai's hot liquid filled his insides.

Naruto's widened eyes met Sai's pitch black ones, botch catching their hitching breath.

'You sure made a mess,' Sai noticed. 'Let me clean it up.' He lapped the bittersweet cum up with his tongue. Naruto was beyond aghast.

'Uwh, that's just too gross. I'll just wash it off, you don't have to do that,' Naruto said, disgust threading his voice.

'I do it because I want to,' Sai responded. 'It tastes rather good. You want some too?'

Before hearing the answer, Sai pressed his demanding, burning lips onto Naruto's. Not leaving room for resistance, Sai plunged his tongue between Naruto's shocked lips. Though after feeling Sai's soft muscle, he relaxed into the kiss. Now actively, he swirled his tongue inside Sai's mouth, playing a teasing game.

It might have been the afterglow – but Naruto truly felt happy with Sai kissing him with such tenderness. It was the best kiss he'd ever had, the odd taste of his own juice didn't even bother him.

'See, that wasn't that bad.'

'I guess so…' Naruto mumbled. 'But why did you fuck me, actually. Why me?'

Sai raised an eyebrow at the queer question. 'To be honest, my last time was pretty long ago. 2 weeks or so.' _Only two weeks?_ Naruto thought. 'And you, Naruto, seemed like someone who is pretty good in bed. I was right.'

'That's it?' Naruto asked without even addressing the compliment.

'Yeah, no need to worry. I only do sex without strings attached.'

'So I was just a fuck toy today?'

'Basically, yes.'

_Ouch._


End file.
